


Gotcha Stuck In My Elevator

by The Raven and the Fox (RavenAndFox)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAndFox/pseuds/The%20Raven%20and%20the%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto gets stuck in an elevator with his sexy boss, what's there to do? Well, Sasuke, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto peers groggily at his screen, the numbers blurring into each other. This is impossible, he thinks to himself. He meant to do more overtime, but it’s nearing ten and it’s not like he can work if he can’t keep his figures straight. He rubs his eyes, tries one more time, then gives it up as a lost cause.

As he powers off his computer and gathers his things, soft footsteps call his attention. He turns to see Uchiha Sasuke, with his briefcase slung over his shoulder, coming down the hall.

“Oh, evening, Mr. Uchiha sir,” he says, bowing his head respectfully to his boss.

Sasuke looks up and nods his head in return. “Naruto. I didn’t expect anyone else to be here so late, especially on a beautiful summer’s evening like tonight. Even the director’s gone home.”

 Naruto nods. “I wouldn’t normally be here right now, but I’m, er, a little behind on my…” But his words are lost as Sasuke passes him by, and his eyes trail on a different _behind_ , disappointingly clothed in boring navy dress pants. Sasuke’s suit goes well with his eyes, which aren’t black as commonly assumed, but in fact a very dark blue themselves. Naruto remembers all too clearly the situation in which he found this out – unfortunately his boss had been angry at him, and had gotten right up close to threaten him, but Naruto could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when Sasuke’s nose nearly touched his, and not out of fear.

“On your what?”

Naruto blinks, suppressing a flush as his eyes jump back up to Sasuke’s face. Sasuke’s eyes are half-hooded, not only from his usual stoicism but also due to fatigue – Naruto can see bags under those eyes, tributes to Sasuke’s hardworking attitude (although to the point of workaholism, as some like to gossip). Glossy black hair sticks back, and though some of his coworkers (sniggering) liken it to the backside of a duck, Naruto thinks it’s kinda cute. Certainly his female colleagues agree. Besides that, smart bangs frame an angular face, thin lips, pale skin. Naruto wonders what his own tanned skin might look like against Sasuke’s.

“Naruto?”

“Sorry!” He jumps to his feet, slamming his briefcase shut. “Sorry. I must be really tired.”

His boss nods. “You should get home soon and rest. It’s another busy day tomorrow, and your report’s due the day after.”

Naruto follows Sasuke to the elevators, unable to stop staring at the navy-clad ass in front of him. He resists the urge to thrust his hands into those back pockets. One of these days, he swears, he’s going to snap, dive, and miss the pockets and go right under the waistband and – does Sasuke wear boxers or briefs?

Does it matter? Naruto will never get a chance to rip them off anyway. Sasuke probably isn’t even gay. He doesn’t look or act very gay. Then again, neither does Naruto – he works out just enough to keep the fat off and let his abs show, and his messy blonde hair is short, his blue eyes bright, jaw strong, shoulders broad – but everyone knows his orientation. Maybe it’d discredit Sasuke’s position if anyone found out he was gay, so he never told anyone. Come to think of it, Sasuke’s much more slender than Naruto, graceful, almost (but not quite) effeminate. But – what if he has a partner already? Straight-lines Sasuke doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would have an affair, if he were already seeing someone. Then again, would straight-lines Sasuke be anything but, well, straight?

The small elevator arrives with a ding, loud in the silence. The doors slide open and Sasuke gestures. “After you.”

“Thanks.” Naruto enters, his eyes fixed on Sasuke’s reflection in the wall mirror. Sasuke looks especially tired. He probably just doesn’t want to show it in front of one of his subordinates. Maybe when he gets home, he’ll flop in bed and conk out immediately – or maybe he has a lover to hold him while he sleeps, or to envelop him in affectionate passion…

As the doors close, Naruto sets his briefcase on top of the handlebar and leans back against it. Sasuke’s eyes are closed, giving Naruto the chance to stare openly (but hopefully not get too engrossed and get caught looking). Sasuke really does look impeccable in that navy suit, a soft silk gold tie tucked neatly within. Naruto only wishes he didn’t have to settle for admiring Sasuke with clothes on.

The elevator jerks to a sudden halt, startling both of them. Sasuke, who’d been relaxing, loses his balance; Naruto lunges forward to catch him but fails. They both tumble to the ground, briefcases following after with resounding thuds.

“Ow,” Naruto groans, slowly getting up. “What the hell?”

The hum of the elevator winds down to nothing – along with the lights – before an emergency lamp begins to glow above them.

Sasuke, who has also sat up, takes a deep breath as though to calm himself, then pulls out his Blackberry.

“Hello…? Yes, a colleague and I are trapped in an elevator that seems to have shut down… Oh…? Oh, I see. Yes. Well, would you be able to send some people to rescue us…? Is that so… Well, I don’t think we’re in any immediate danger… Yes. Alright. Thank you.” He hangs up and turns to Naruto. “A large fire has shut down the power in a huge area of the city. Most of the emergency force are tending to the fire and more urgent rescues; we might be here for a couple of hours at most.”

Naruto considers this. On one hand, being stuck for a couple of hours alone with his sexy boss could work out very well – if his boss were interested in him. Seeing as how he doesn’t seem to be, it could be intensely frustrating instead. The low light now illuminating the elevator dusts Sasuke’s face with a warm glow.

“So,” he says, “what should we do, Mr. Uchiha sir?”

Sasuke sighs. “I think in a situation like this, it’s okay for you to just call me Sasuke. It’s not going to get much more comfortable in here.”

“O-okay… Sasuke.” Naruto does his best not to stumble over the name. He’s never said it on its own – it seems so… intimate. He stands up and dusts himself off, then holds out a hand to help Sasuke. Sasuke takes it, but is lighter than Naruto expected; Naruto’s tug pulls Sasuke off balance and he tumbles into the blonde. Naruto, out of reflex, catches Sasuke with his arms around his slender waist and his face right up close to the nape of Sasuke’s neck.

Naruto coughs, slightly winded, but mostly he’s taking this as an excuse to breathe in Sasuke’s scent, the cool, fresh smell of his hair, and to absorb his body heat and feel his soft skin.

“Uh… Naruto?”

Naruto freezes, because the tone of Sasuke’s voice isn’t just concern for his well-being: there’s also a hint of discomfort in there, and with it the blonde realizes he’s been nuzzling into the nape of Sasuke’s neck – and that blood is collecting in his lower regions. But he can’t convince himself to move away; the feeling of Sasuke’s soft skin against his lips is so nice and Sasuke’s scent is filling him with desire and he can’t help himself, he just can’t – he pushes his tongue forward and presses it against Sasuke’s pulse and sucks gently.

“N-Naruto—!” Sasuke exclaims, but his voice is breathier than it would have been if he were entirely repulsed. “What are you doinnh…”

“Sorry,” Naruto mutters against Sasuke’s skin, although he doesn’t mean it. He licks a stripe up Sasuke’s neck, then nibbles at his jaw. Sasuke weakly struggles, tries to push Naruto off, but Naruto is stronger and also more determined. Right now he’s revelling in Sasuke’s slender but defined angles, the curve of his back, the feel of his hands even as he makes another feeble attempt to untangle himself. And at the same time he’s learning about Sasuke as well, searching for what makes him feel good – and he finds it with a triumphant smirk: Sasuke gasps when Naruto’s teeth gently tug at the top of his ear.

“Naruto,” says Sasuke more loudly, but with less resistance now. “I’m not sure if this is—”

“Shh.” A nip at the pulse silences Sasuke. “We’ve got a couple of hours, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I promise it’ll feel good.”

“That’s not the point!” he hisses while tipping his head back to allow Naruto better access to suck on his Adam’s apple. “Besides, I’m still – mmh – I’m still your boss. Even if this were appropriate, it’s the wrong way around…”

Naruto laughs. Sasuke may as well have admitted he wants this. “Don’t delude yourself, Sasuke,” he says in a low voice. He takes a hold of Sasuke’s hands, which have been gripping Naruto’s back in a very telling way, and pries them off. Once they’re separated, Naruto grabs Sasuke’s shoulder and pushes him forcefully against the back wall of the elevator. Sasuke grunts, annoyed but unhurt.

“This is technically assault, you know,” he breathes as Naruto grinds his erection against the ass he’s been watching since the day he was hired. Sasuke’s fingers lock around the handlebar.

Naruto just smirks against Sasuke’s neck. “Can’t rape the willing, Sasuke.” A grab to the crotch confirms the validity of this statement, for Sasuke’s body is already responding to Naruto. Sasuke gasps, his hips rolling forward into Naruto’s touch despite himself. “I don’t see you struggling much either.”

“I would be, if you weren’t so – nngh – shit…” Sasuke turns his face away, squeezing his eyes shut, as Naruto’s fingers deftly pop the button of his pants and skim the coarse hair that leads downwards. His authoritative attitude, which he’s usually so good at maintaining, has dissipated like so much dust in the wind. For one thing, he’s never sworn in front of any of his co-workers, but as Naruto’s attentions continue, his tongue behind Sasuke’s ear, his hand at Sasuke’s shirt buttons, his hips grinding, Sasuke finds his more social vernacular slipping out. “W-what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I blame you,” Naruto replies, pulling the shirt and jacket off of Sasuke in one go. He keeps the tie slung around Sasuke’s neck and tosses the rest into the corner. Sasuke’s body is deliciously lean under him, his waist defined, his back smooth. Naruto’s chest slides against the expanse of skin, and he bows his head to kiss a spot between raised shoulder blades. “How am I supposed to work under such a sexy ass day in and day out without ever getting said ass under me?”

“I’m flattered, but workplace relations are frowned upon—ahh!” Sasuke lets slip a wanton moan as a palm brushes his nipple.

“What happens in the elevator can stay in the elevator,” Naruto reassures him. His other hand is busy getting rid of his own dress shirt and pants, but his mouth continues to find its way to Sasuke’s most sensitive areas. With Sasuke distracted, Naruto wraps one tie around each of his boss’s wrists and the elevator’s handlebar, knotting them tight. Sasuke tests the bonds for him.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Naruto smirks. “It’s easier this way.”

With Sasuke unable to escape, Naruto pulls back a little. Sasuke steps back, giving himself more room. Though his back is to Naruto, the blonde can see his face reflected in the mirror, flushed, his hair a mess, his lips slightly parted and so, so inviting. Naruto helps Sasuke out of his pants (it turns out Sasuke wears briefs – at least he does momentarily, before Naruto tugs those down too) and Sasuke, in a surprising act of obedience, lifts his feet out of the garments and allows Naruto to remove his shoes. Sasuke’s member stands at attention, swollen and red.

“Not bad,” Naruto says in amusement, eyeing the erection and its mirror image. “I was doubtful, since your hands are pretty small. You know what they say about small hands, right, Sasuke?”

“I’m flattered,” says Sasuke once more, his words dripping cynicism. “Are you doing this just to look at me or what?”

“Not only willing, but impatient too.” Naruto grins. Despite his seriousness in the workplace, Sasuke is actually a lot of fun. Naruto’s groin is aching, though, so he quickly strips out of his boxers (revealing his own impressive length) and steps up to Sasuke once more, skin on skin. He leans over Sasuke’s body and slides his fingers (his hands are fairly big) against thin lips.

“Lick.”

Sasuke shudders and lets Naruto’s fingers into his mouth, nipping at the fingertips in brief defiance before swirling his tongue around the digits, between them, coating them.

“Mm,” Naruto hums, and removes his fingers. “Have you done this before, Sasuke? You seem to know the ropes.”

“None of your business,” Sasuke snaps. He pays for this with a swift first finger up his ass. “Fuck – bastard.”

Naruto’s free hand urges Sasuke to turn his head for a kiss. Sasuke’s tongue slides against Naruto’s in the same way it did with his fingers. He groans into Naruto’s mouth as a second finger joins the first. They begin to wiggle intently; he wills his muscles to relax. His nerves respond to the stretching, shooting tingling hormones into his bloodstream, sending jolts of desire into his groin. His shaft twitches with pleasure, which doesn’t escape Naruto’s notice.

“No discomfort, even? Slut,” Naruto smirks, pulling his fingers back before thrusting three in. Sasuke’s back arches beautifully as his prostate is struck with force. “Are you used to bottoming?”

“For your information, you’re taking my virginity with brutality,” Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

Naruto’s movements become softer, as does his voice as he asks, “You finger yourself, then?”

“All the time.” Sasuke’s voice is full of sarcasm, but only because the conversation is such a strange one to be having: his statement is not a lie (not completely, anyway; he might be exaggerating the frequency).

“Well, ever topped someone? A guy can lose his virginity twice.” Naruto chuckles.

“I’m thirty, Naruto. It’d be nothing short of pathetic if I hadn’t.” His tone isn’t defensive enough to mean no.

“Guy or girl?”

“Why are you so interested in my sex life?”

“Just wondering who’s had you before me.” Naruto pulls out his fingers and almost immediately replaces them with his cock. Sasuke cries out in rapture, throwing his head back, and Naruto nearly cums right then.

“For your information, I’m straight,” Sasuke pants, glaring over his shoulder at a smiling Naruto, who’s buried balls-deep within him.

“Straight?” Naruto lets out a bark of laughter. “Look at yourself, Sasuke.”

Sasuke allows his face to be turned to the mirror. His cheeks are flushed dark in his desire; his lips are moist with saliva, swollen from Naruto’s abuse; his hair sticks to his face with perspiration; numerous hickeys adorn his neck. Although Sasuke feels sort of humiliated tied up in an elevator with a cock up his ass and panting and desperate, the look of his own dishevelled figure, and of Naruto draped over him, wanting him, feeling him, kissing him – it’s all going to his head (the lower one) and he aches with need.

“Bi-curious, then. Fuck me already.”

Naruto chuckles, low and sultry. “Gladly.”

Sasuke keeps his eyes fixed on their reflections as Naruto falls into a steady pace. Though he tries not to give in to the sensations, he can’t help rocking back into Naruto, spurred on by the blonde’s moaning, his lust-darkened sapphire blue eyes, his tanned cheek next to Sasuke’s own pale face. Naruto buries his face in Sasuke’s neck and thrusts into Sasuke’s sweet spot. As Sasuke’s entrance tightens convulsively around his shaft, Naruto’s teeth clamp down on a spot towards the back of Sasuke’s nape, jolting him with pleasure. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, blocking all but the tiniest grunt.

“Don’t restrain it,” pants Naruto, licking his bite marks. “Let out your voice, Sasuke.”

“In your dreams,” Sasuke growls; his final S becomes a drawn-out hiss, however, as Naruto presses particularly hard against his prostate. Sasuke’s breath comes short as Naruto stops his movements, applying pressure to that one spot. He tenses harshly, back arching again, thrashing against his bonds, as he’s assaulted with sensation. “Fuck – haah—”

“Come on, Sasuke – nnh – scream for me, baby.”

Sasuke bites his lip hard, but Naruto kisses him and frees it before he can break through the skin. He rolls his hips, grinding hard against Sasuke’s prostate. Sasuke breaks from the kiss and, as Naruto grabs his erection, a shout tears itself from his throat, joining Naruto’s own moans. The blonde’s voice is thick with pleasure, and with one last, strong thrust he empties himself inside Sasuke, thrusting through his climax. He jerks Sasuke’s cock swiftly to the side, and that’s all it takes to shove Sasuke over the edge, moaning as his body racks with pleasure, as Naruto milks him, as his seed shoots against the mirror and his muscles squeeze around Naruto and nearly make him cum again.

“Shit,” Naruto pants, leaning against the mirror and trying to catch his breath.

“You shouldn’t be talking,” mutters Sasuke. “Can you untie me?”

Naruto wearily pulls at one of the knots, loosening it enough for Sasuke to pull his hand out. Then he collapses on the floor of the elevator, leaving a scowling Sasuke to release his other hand himself. When Sasuke is free, he too sits down, chest heaving.

Naruto slides over a little to lean his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “So, boss. What didja think, for a first time?”

“I’m not interested in how many other asses you’ve stuck your dick into,” he says curtly.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Sasuke sighs and looks into Naruto’s face. He allows a smile. “It was good.”

“That’s it? Just ‘good’? I’m insulted. And I think you’re lying.” Naruto directs Sasuke with his gaze to the liquid sliding down the mirror. “Do you always cum that much, or—”

Sasuke silences him with a jab between the ribs. As Naruto twists and clutches his side, Sasuke says, “You’re really good at fucking. There, happy?”

Naruto lies down with his head in Sasuke’s lap and smiles softly. He kisses Sasuke’s member, now returned to its flaccid state. “Hey, Sasuke?”

“Mm?”

“Can I take you on a date this weekend?”

“I thought you said what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator. Workplace relations are frowned upon, remember.”

“I said it _can_ , and anyway, no one has to know.”

“Friday after work.”

Naruto smiles. Then the elevator jerks, the lights come back on, and they begin to move downwards.

“Power’s back,” he notes, a bit dumbly.

Just then Sasuke’s Blackberry rings. He picks it up, talks a bit, and informs Naruto that rescuers are waiting on the first floor for them.

“That’s nice.” Naruto yawns and slumps into a more comfortable position. “Now I’m _really_ exhausted.”

“Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve got about a minute to dress and clean the mirror before we get to the bottom.”

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Naruto.”

Naruto nearly jumps out of his chair. He quickly closes his browser window and whips around. “Sa—Mr. Uchiha sir! H-hi.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment on Naruto’s behaviour. “Are you ready to go?”

Naruto blinks, then glances at his computer screen, checking the time. One minute after five. On his calendar at five, all it says is “WEEKEND!” in bright orange. It’s not that he’s forgotten exactly what “WEEKEND!” stands for, but he’d gotten bored of working on a Friday afternoon and he’s been playing Tetris instead.

“Yeah,” he says quickly. “Just give me a second.”

Naruto shuts down his computer and packs his briefcase. He can hear his colleagues whispering, snickering like children – _Why’s the boss here? What has Naruto done now? Naruto’s in trouble!_

“Alright,” says Naruto, standing. “I’m good to go.”

Sasuke just nods and proceeds to walk. Naruto follows him, shooting a triumphant smirk at all the gossipers. They stare back questioningly, but he just winks and turns back around.

They say hi to a couple of Naruto’s colleagues already waiting at the elevator, and Naruto makes small talk with Sakura. He’s hardly been able to keep his fat mouth shut since the night the elevator broke down – Sasuke was adamant that no one know about their little activity in there, and it was all Naruto could do not to boast to his female co-workers about how sexy Sasuke’s ass really is, especially after he handed in his report this morning and Sasuke grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down for a heated kiss. Sakura especially tends to gush over their hot boss, and now chatting with her is harder than ever because Naruto’s just dying to burst with his success. Thankfully, with Sasuke there in the elevator with them, gossiping isn’t possible, but all the same Naruto’s extremely grateful when the elevator reaches the ground floor, where Sakura gets off. He bids her a good weekend and watches the doors close behind her, then they continue down to the underground parking.

Sasuke leads Naruto (who usually takes the bus) to his car, a sleek black convertible that looks like it costs more than Naruto’s yearly salary. Naruto’s almost too busy gawking at the thing to get into the passenger seat.

“Well, come on then,” says Sasuke, watching him from the driver’s seat. Naruto quickly snaps out of it and jumps into the car.

“Fancy much?” he mutters, as Sasuke starts up the engine. They buckle themselves in, then Sasuke drives them out of the parking lot.

“It was my brother’s,” Sasuke replies. “Personally I think it’s a bit excessive, but it’s better than having to buy my own car.”

“Oh yes, because it sucks so much to have to settle for such a hunk of crap,” Naruto mutters, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just saying, if I had enough money to buy a car like this, I would have bought something cheaper and saved the rest.”

“I guess so.” Naruto leans back. “So where are we going?”

“Well, we should get something to eat,” says Sasuke, “but besides that I haven’t got anything planned. What kind of food do you like?”

“Ramen!” Naruto replies immediately, grinning.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. “Ramen?”

“Yep. Whoever invented instant ramen was a genius.”

“When I said we should get something to eat, I didn’t mean at a fast food joint.”

Naruto pouts. “Well if you’re gonna be like that, don’t ask.”

Sasuke has to smile at Naruto’s childish expression. He leans over and pecks Naruto on the cheek, making the blonde’s cheeks go pink.

“How about French, then?” Sasuke suggests.

“I’ve never had proper French food,” says Naruto. “Isn’t it really fancy?”

“It can be.” Sasuke just smiles to himself and drives on.

 

“The _Royale_?!”

Naruto stares up at the towering castle hotel in front of them, lost for words. Sasuke gets out of the car, but Naruto’s still frozen in utter shock, so Sasuke goes around and opens the door for him, bowing.

“You’re not serious,” Naruto says. “You of all people should know my salary. I can’t afford to eat at the Royale.”

“Who said you were paying?” Sasuke replies with a smile. He ignores Naruto’s stunned expression and holds his hand out. “Well, milady?”

“Don’t be a dick,” Naruto says, but he’s smiling, partly from sheer incredulity. He takes Sasuke’s hand and steps out of the car.

Naruto’s never even been in the parking lot of L’Hôtel Royale, let alone gone inside. It’s reserved for the highest, richest members of society, and Naruto certainly isn’t one of them. He never thought Sasuke was one either, but now, as Sasuke confirms his reservation with the hotel’s reception, he’s starting to wonder just how much his boss gets paid. The place has an accent in its name, for goodness’ sake.

“Sasuke,” he says quietly as they’re led to the elevator, “I know it’s not really my place to ask, but how can _you_ afford to eat at the Royale?”

Sasuke glances at Naruto with a measured look. Naruto’s surprised – if he thought his boss acted formal in the workplace, looking at him now makes that seem like a day off at the beach. Sasuke just says simply, “Uchiha is an old name.”

Naruto is dying to ask more questions, but they’ve reached their floor and their escort is leading them out. The top floor of the Royal is entirely dedicated to the restaurant. It’s circular and turns slowly, offering diners a moving view of the city from the floor-to-ceiling windows. Naruto’s always wanted to eat here, the same way everyone distantly dreams of winning the lottery. It’s not until they’ve taken their seats by the window and Naruto’s finally begun to adjust to his surroundings that he remembers who he’s sitting with.

“I feel underdressed,” Naruto murmurs to Sasuke, glancing around. Though there aren’t many people here this early into the evening, everyone present is in their finest wear. Naruto’s lucky he decided to wear his smart jacket today, but he still feels like he’s at a ball in his pyjamas.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Sasuke, in his own impeccable three-piece suit. “You look great.”

Naruto can’t help smiling at this. He hasn’t been on a properly romantic date in ages, and although he’ll readily admit his attraction to Sasuke is physical first, there’s something about seeing Sasuke’s more gentle side that really gets to him. Because honestly, who wouldn’t feel flattered if someone surprised them with dinner at the Royale?

“What do you want to drink?” Sasuke asks, passing him a menu. A whole, separate, extensive menu for all the drinks – an endless list of wines (red, white, and rosé); a few pages for beer, spirits, and cocktails; and a single page for non-alcoholic drinks like juice and tea.

“I’ve never heard of half of these,” Naruto replies, baffled. “Why don’t you pick something?”

Sasuke smiles. “Do you want me to choose your meal too?” he asks, but holds out the menu anyway.

“I can do that much,” Naruto says. Then he looks at the menu. “Wow.”

“Need help?” Sasuke smirks.

“No,” snaps Naruto. “It’s just – look at the prices on these! I could eat for a week with that much money.”

Sasuke laughs at this. “So could I. But we’re allowing ourselves to indulge in a little fine dining tonight. Don’t worry about the price.”

“‘Don’t worry about the price,’ he says,” mutters Naruto. “Better to tell me not to worry that I’ve lost an arm.”

“I told you, dinner’s on me. Have you ever tried foie gras?”

“Isn’t that when they stuff a tube down a goose’s throat and pump it with food until it dies, then they feed you its liver? No thanks,” Naruto said, trying not to pull a face. “The salmon terrine sounds pretty good though.”

Sasuke nods. “I think I’ll have the escargots.”

“Bless you.”

“It means snails, idiot.”

Naruto frowns. “Then why not just say snails?”

“Because not all snails are edible.”

“Not all mushrooms are edible, and you don’t go around calling them all…” He scrunches up his nose. “Whatever mushrooms are in French.”

“Champignons.” Sasuke shrugs. “Are you ready to order?”

When the waiter’s taken their orders and left, Sasuke leans back, stretching his legs out under the table. His foot bumps Naruto’s and he looks up to apologize, but Naruto just looks him in the eye and nudges his foot back. Sasuke smiles.

“So, Naruto, how’s your week been?”

“Good, I guess?” Naruto says, a little distracted because now he’s playing footsies with Sasuke under the tablecloth. “I mean, after the elevator incident it’s been pretty uneventful.” He allows himself a small smile at the memory. He doesn’t know what Sasuke’s got planned for tonight, but if Naruto has any say in it he’ll be getting another piece of that ass.

Sasuke nods, sharing Naruto’s satisfied expression. “Ah, well, it’s hard to top something like that.”

“Considering how much you protested at the beginning, I’m surprised you liked it that much.” Naruto can’t help a triumphant quirk of his eyebrow.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Sasuke sighs. “Can’t you just accept that I ended up enjoying it and let me be?”

“Course not! You’re my boss. It’s the only advantage I’ve got against you. Speaking of which…” Naruto glances out the window. He thinks he can see his apartment from here. Sasuke’s foot nudges his pointedly, but he doesn’t rise to the challenge. “Sasuke, is this… okay?”

“Is what okay?”

“This. Dating.” Naruto glances back at Sasuke, but his boss is looking out the window too now. He kicks Sasuke’s foot, and Sasuke turns back.

“You were the one who asked me out in the first place,” Sasuke says.

“I’m fine with it. I’m asking if you are.”

Naruto’s not sure, but he thinks he spots a flash of uncertainty in Sasuke’s eyes. But it’s gone a second later, and Sasuke’s still as casual as ever as he says, “It’s fine.”

They give up their footsies game when the wine arrives. Naruto watches as the waiter pours a small amount into a wine glass and offers it to Sasuke, who swirls it around, breathes in its aroma, and takes a small sip. He nods to the waiter, who then fills Sasuke’s glass and pours one for Naruto as well, then sets the bottle on their table and leaves. Sasuke raises his glass.

“A toast?” he suggests.

“To what?”

“The weekend. The world. Happiness. I don’t know.”

“Does it matter?” Naruto clinks his glass against Sasuke’s and smiles. “To us.”

Sasuke nods, and kicks Naruto’s foot. “Fair enough.”

 

The wine is amazing, as is the food. Naruto almost can’t handle such a refined taste. Maybe that’s why people always take such small bites when eating fancy food. Over soup, two appetizers, and a main course, he and Sasuke make small talk, but he notices that Sasuke tends to steer them away from talk of the workplace – acceptable, considering that’s not what they’re here for – and of the two of them together – a little odder, and somewhat disquieting. They find out a lot about each other, though: Sasuke was born into a high-class family but didn’t like having to live up to his brother, so he removed himself to the top of the middle class, which he finds much more comfortable and relaxed; Naruto’s parents both died days after his birth and so he was taken into a foster home, and has lived a pretty average life. And by average, he means that he’s never stood a chance at being able to eat at the Royale.

“So basically you’re living with all the benefits of being upper class without taking any of the responsibilities,” says Naruto, as they look over the dessert menu. He’s so full he’s not sure he can cope with dessert, but no way in hell is he about to pass it up when dinner at the Royale’s on someone else. “Is that even allowed?”

“Well, my father was a little annoyed,” says Sasuke lightly, “but in this day and age it seems independence is a right. It’s not like I have strong connections with other nobles; that’s the main thing when it comes to power, really. It’s just that when they hear the name Uchiha, they connect me with the old family. They don’t know me personally. They know my name.”

“But where do you get the money?” Naruto asks, astounded.

“My brother.” Sasuke shrugs. “As long as I’m making enough money to support myself, he lets me use whatever he’s made as well, as long as I’m not irresponsible about it. He’s inherited the family name anyway, being the older one. But he likes to dote on me, in his own way.” He smiles to himself. “If he’ll let me take advantage of him, I won’t question it.”

“That’s… kind of odd,” says Naruto.

“Don’t complain. It’s what got us in here.”

“Touché. I’m getting the chocolate mousse.”

 

The bill comes up to something like Naruto’s monthly grocery budget, but he does his best not to gawk and instead just lets Sasuke pay it – plus a significant tip – and lead them back out again. Still, he can’t help thinking about how long he’d be able to feed himself with how much it cost for that one meal, and how there were plenty of people in the world less fortunate than him who could do with an ear of bread, let alone world-class cuisine.

“Naruto? You’re being uncharacteristically quiet.”

Naruto tears his gaze away from out the window of the car. “Just thinking about how many bowls of instant ramen that meal could have bought me.”

“One meal at the Royale in your lifetime won’t kill you,” says Sasuke. “Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

Naruto frees his mind of his moral dilemma. “No, unless you like the idea of pretending we’re teenagers and making out in the cinema,” he smirks.

“We don’t need the cinema for that.” Sasuke’s own smirk is about three times more evil than Naruto’s. “I know just the place.”

 

“And this is entertaining… how?”

Sasuke parks the car and turns it off. They’ve driven for the better part of an hour and are now quite a ways out of the city, and the little black convertible is sitting in the middle of nowhere in a field so large the far-distant street lights can’t illuminate their surroundings. Naruto can’t see anything but the car’s little red blinking security light near the windshield. He hears the click of a seat belt being released, and follows suit.

“Sasuke,” he says into the blackness, “what are we doing here?”

Nothing but a soft rustle answers him.

“Sasuke?” he repeats. “You’re still there, right?” Naruto didn’t hear the door open or close. He feels along the front of the car until his fingers reach the ignition, but there’s no key there. He swings his hand out to the seat where Sasuke should be—

Cold fingers grip his hand tightly. He breath catches, but anything else he was going to say is muffled by blazing lips against his own. There’s a moment of shock before he relaxes into the kiss, his free hand moving up to Sasuke’s face. His finger ends up in an ear instead.

“Hey – watch it,” Sasuke mutters, flinching away.

“Well it’s not my fault I can’t see anything,” Naruto grumbles. “What are we doing here?”

“Having sex.” Another cold hand touches his pulse, raising hairs at the back of his neck. Naruto allows Sasuke to pull his tie loose and undo the buttons on his jacket, then his shirt. He shivers violently as his chest is exposed to the cold air.

“Sasuke, it’s nearly winter,” Naruto hisses, sitting up to let Sasuke remove his upper garments. “And it’s been dark long enough that it’s getting really cold. I’ve already got goosebumps everywhere—eep!”

If Naruto thought he had goosebumps before, he was sorely mistaken. Shudders run through his body as Sasuke’s tongue flicks at a raised nipple. Sasuke’s hands are both roaming now, exploring Naruto’s body like they were unable to during their elevator session. Naruto slides his hand up Sasuke’s arm – somehow unclothed – and along to his bare back, that smooth expanse of pale skin he wished he could see. But his eyes are adjusting to the low light, and now he can make out basic shapes: Sasuke’s head close to Naruto’s chest, the silhouette of Sasuke’s slim torso reaching across the middle of the car. Sasuke climbs over the stick shift and straddles Naruto’s lap.

“Move your chair back,” Sasuke says. “There’s no backseat, so this’ll have to do.”

“What, you want to get it on – here? In the car?”

“Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?”

But Naruto’s already grinning. “Not at all.” He grabs the back of Sasuke’s head and pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss. Sasuke reaches down and pushes the chair back to give them more leg room, then pulls the handle to tilt the back of the chair. Naruto cries out in surprise, but they land just short of horizontal and then Sasuke’s leaning down again, attacking Naruto’s pulse.

“I hope you realize,” Sasuke murmurs against Naruto’s neck as Naruto’s hands slide down Sasuke’s sides, “that there’s no way I’m letting you top this time.”

Naruto smirks at the challenge. “You think so?” His hands are already fumbling with the buckle on Sasuke’s belt, and little puffs of condensation appear in front of his mouth in the chill air now, Sasuke’s equally hot breath ghosting against his skin.

“I know so.” Sasuke breaches Naruto’s belt first and tugs on his waistband, and Naruto lifts his hips to allow Sasuke to pull his pants down. Sasuke’s still working on it when a strong hand cups his groin, and he gasps, rolling his hips into the touch before he can stop himself. Naruto kicks off his clothes himself, simultaneously plunging into Sasuke’s boxers and pulling out his member. He tugs it gently, forcing a hiss through Sasuke’s teeth. They both pause for a moment, watching each other’s eyes, as Naruto strokes Sasuke, feeling the member in his hand slowly grow hard and hot.

“For someone who wants to top, you’re quite complacent,” Naruto says with a sly smile. This snaps Sasuke back into action, glancing down at where Naruto’s own untouched member is already beginning to stand at attention. Naruto notices Sasuke’s line of sight. “Oh, so you noticed? Submissive types turn me on,” he whispers.

Sasuke scowls. “Tough.” He reaches sideways and opens the compartment between the two seats, and after a moment’s fumbling he pulls out a tube. He pops open the cap and squeezes some liquid onto his fingers, then reaches down and wraps his hand around Naruto’s cock.

Naruto gasps as cold gel makes contact with his heated erection. His hand falters on Sasuke’s shaft as he tilts his head back and surrenders to the sensation of Sasuke jacking him off wet. Sasuke smiles to himself and simply watches Naruto’s blissful expression as Naruto temporarily forgets all else and bucks into his touch. Sasuke takes the opportunity to lean forward and latch onto Naruto’s pulse again. The moan Naruto utters sends a shiver of delight down Sasuke’s spine.

Sasuke doesn’t linger, though – before Naruto returns to himself, Sasuke quickly slicks his other hand, wrenches Naruto’s legs apart, and mercilessly plunges one finger into his ass. Naruto flinches and cries out, but Sasuke’s quick to subdue him with a kiss, stroking his inner walls at the same time, and it’s a while before Naruto can work up the irritation to overthrow his pleasure and break from Sasuke.

“Who said you could—” Naruto begins, but his whole body goes rigid as Sasuke rubs one particular spot within him. Naruto grits his teeth and throws his head back. “Fuck.”

“I don’t see why you care so much,” Sasuke says, smirking in triumph as Naruto’s hands tellingly pull him closer. Sasuke nuzzles into the nape of Naruto’s neck and purrs, “Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Shit – yes,” Naruto gasps. “But—”

“But what? You fucked me last time, so it’s my turn. Anyway, I’m your boss.” Sasuke adds a finger and begins to stretch Naruto, who squirms and squeezes his eyes shut, but his legs twitch apart and his hips roll against Sasuke’s probe, and Sasuke knows he’s won. He nibbles on Naruto’s jaw; Naruto tips his head sideways to grant him further access.

By now it’s dead cold outside and the temperature bites at their exposed skin, but they’re fighting it easily as their body heat mounts, breath coming short and loud and the windows fogging up. The air inside the car is thick with their mingling scent.

“You done yet?” Naruto grunts, impatient. He grabs the back of Sasuke’s head to pull him into another kiss, shoving his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke removes his fingers, slicks his own member, and presses the head against Naruto’s entrance. Naruto closes his eyes and breathes deeply as Sasuke slowly pushes in.

“I don’t know why… you’re so against… bottoming,” Sasuke murmurs between breaths. “You’ve done it… before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but – fuck,” Naruto swears as Sasuke suddenly jerks forward. “I’ve done it before, but I just… haah… would rather fuck you.”

“You’re just a pussy,” Sasuke whispers. He grabs Naruto’s leg under the knee and hoists it up, hooking it over his shoulder. Then he takes a deep breath and thrusts in to the hilt.

If Naruto were against a hard surface, he would have cracked his head as he threw it back. As it is, the car seat provides cushioning for his head, and he presses into it as Sasuke drives into him again and again, relentless, revelling in Naruto’s almost unbearable tightness and his intense heat in the chill night. He drops his head to bury it in Naruto’s neck once more, teeth clenching as he pounds into the moaning blonde underneath him.

“Fuck – harder,” Naruto gasps, nails digging into Sasuke’s hips. “Unnh – don’t stop, right there—”

“You’re really – nngh – demanding, for a bottom,” Sasuke grunts. “Haah… Shit, you’re tight…”

Sasuke’s arms give out and he collapses onto his elbows, cheek pressed to Naruto’s scars, hips rolling and stomach rubbing against Naruto’s cock. Naruto groans and grinds into the friction, into Sasuke, revelling in the stretching sensation of being filled with that hot hardness. The way Sasuke moves his hips causes him to strike Naruto’s prostate at every thrust, making Naruto clench in reaction, and they can no longer restrain their voices nor the mounting heat as Sasuke thrusts one last time and comes, pushing right against Naruto’s sweet spot, grunting ferally into Naruto’s ear. Naruto’s vision fills with white spots as Sasuke’s stomach presses hard against his erection and his entire body tightens and tenses before the heat explodes, shooting out of him in thick white strands of liquid.

For a moment nothing is heard but laboured breathing as they both come down from their highs. Then Sasuke slips Naruto’s leg off his shoulder, pulls out of him, and makes to sit up, but before he can, Naruto pulls him back in again.

“Mmph – Naruto, we need to clean up.”

“Inaminute.” Naruto heaves a deep, satisfied sigh. “Don’t be in such a hurry to let the moment go.”

“What moment?” Sasuke murmurs, but he’s starting to feel it – the warmth of Naruto’s hand in the small of his back, the feel of Naruto’s body under his, the sound of Naruto’s breathing close to his ear. He feels his body relax a little, moulding better against Naruto’s. They stay like that for another minute or so, until the chill of night begins to nip at their skin once more.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispers, “it’s cold.”

“A bit,” he concedes.

“Yeah, well, you’re between me and the seat. I’m gonna be freezing soon.” Sasuke pulls himself away from Naruto to sit back in the driver’s seat, although his legs still hang over the middle of the car. He turns on the car and blasts the heat, switching on the roof light to give them something to see by. Then he opens the glove compartment and pulls out some tissues. Once they’re moderately clean, he tosses the tissues in the bin at Naruto’s feet, makes a mental note to empty said bin as soon as he gets home, and grabs his clothes, which by now have lost whatever body warmth they retained from when he was still wearing them. Then he buckles up, shifts the car into gear, and glances over at Naruto, who’s just buttoning up his jacket. Despite the cold outside, Sasuke has to open some of the windows to air out the musty car after their little activity. Once they’ve got some fresh air in and the windows are more or less clear of fog, he shuts them again and drives them out of the field.

“Shall I drive you home, then?” Sasuke asks as they return to the main roads.

Naruto frowns. He glances out the passenger window, leaning against the door. “That’s a bit… lonely, isn’t it?” he says quietly.

“Lonely?”

“Well… I can’t say I wasn’t expecting the sex, but I thought it was going to be in someone’s house, not in a car in the middle of nowhere. I… I guess I just… wanted to sleep with you. And not just this way.” He turns to look at Sasuke. “Is that weird?”

Sasuke is surprised by Naruto’s admission, but he smiles. “No, it’s not. Come home with me, then?”

Naruto smiles too. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like my brain thinks I want to set this up for a longer story. I’m getting a sort of Western-Japanese mix for a setting – plus some French cuisine, since my dad lives in France and I’ve eaten there and it seems like even the most basic of restaurants (as far as I can tell – I was in a small village, and families were eating there, and there was no particular dress code) are pricey and have incredibly fancy food. Maybe that’s just the way of French dining. But since I was re-watching Ouran High School Host Club at the time of writing this, I got a very Japanese vibe for the upper class and Sasuke’s family’s expectations. It’s probably not a good thing that I’m basing my facts on an anime, but shh.  
> Besides that, I have a couple of vague ideas for how their relationship could develop now – as you can see, there seems to be some unresolved conflicts still kicking around, and I have at least one new idea as well. So for now Gotcha Stuck In My Elevator remains an incomplete work. Whether I’ll ever actually finish it, who knows?  
> Thanks for reading!  
> R+F


End file.
